Rose Garden Orphanage
The Rose Garden Orphanage is the orphanage at which the members of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club reside. The orphanage is located in the village of Cardington, Bedfordshire, England. It is an important location in Rule of Rose and a few of the chapters are set here. It was run by Hoffman with Martha Carol as the cook and cleaning lady, with some assistance from Clara. However, all three of them mysteriously left, leading fans to speculate if they were murdered by Gregory M. Wilson or the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. When Jennifer lived at the orphanage as a child, the orphanage housed 25 orphans, including her. It is unknown if the orphanage has an adoption process, or if children leave once they become teenagers/young adults who are of age to live on their own, or both. However, given that Hoffman tells a crying Diana, "No new mummy or daddy will ever want if you look like that." it would seem that it does have an adoption process. Due to Jennifer's memories, many rooms of the orphanage appear in the airship. Rose Garden is also the site of many of Jennifer's traumas and painful memories suffered there, however, as seen in the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, she also had many heartfelt and treasured memories with the orphans there. Massacre On December 20th 1930, Wendy brought Gregory M. Wilson to the orphanage, whom she trained to act like a dog. As "Stray Dog", Gregory murdered all of the orphans (excluding Jennifer) before suiciding with a revolver. The fate of the orphanage is unknown, but it presumably closed after the massacre. Layout The orphanage is a large building, consisting of 3 stories (including the attic and ground floor), and it also has a basement. Ground Floor On the ground floor is the entrance hall, in the first section of which are shoe lockers. In the second section, there are four doors and a front staircase leading to the first floor. Three of these doors lead to hallways while one leads to the reception room. The ground floor rooms are: *Cafeteria *Closet Room *Headmaster's Closet *Headmaster's Room *Reception Room *Classroom *Hallway(s) *Bathroom *Martha's Room *Kitchen *Wash house *Inner court The ground floor has two staircases. First Floor The first floor has two staircases but there is nothing notable about either of the landings. The rooms on the first floor are: *Balcony *Play Area *Sickroom *Sick Bay *Filth Room *Dormitory *Hallway(s) *Sewing Room *Library *Bathroom Attic There are two doors opposite to each other that lead to the attic; both are usually locked. The one on the left side includes the Club Room and the hallway leading to it (which includes another entrance to the other section of the attic). The door on the right side leads to a place of storage as well as several other doors that lead to small rooms, one of which is the Prince and Princess' Quarters. Basement The rooms in the basement are referred to as cells. These cells are: *Cell of Bliss: In this cell, there's a weird display of dolls resembling Imps on a table. *Cell of Solitude: In this cell, there's a lone chair in the middle of the room which when examined in the Once Upon a Time chapter it reveals Jennifer's thoughts concerning Diana. *Cell of Remorse: In this cell, the player can find the Lumberjack Axe and the October Ticket. *Cell of Pleasure: In this cell, there's a film projector which the player can use to play the Films. *Cell of Repentance Cell.png|Jennifer in the Cell of Repentance. CellOfRemorse.png|Jennifer in the Cell of Remorse. Ticket.png|Jennifer in the Cell of Remorse. Bliss.png|Cell of Bliss dolls. Known orphans * Jennifer * Wendy * Diana * Eleanor * Meg * Amanda * Clara * Olivia * Susan * Thomas * Xavier * Nicholas * Basil * Fanny * Ida * Leo * Paul * Una * Victor The last orphan's names were inspired by a poem called The Gashlycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey. http://holyjoe.org/poetry/gorey.htm They are mentioned in Amanda's Diary, and Una and Victor can be seen written in the 1st Passenger Corridor. Trivia *Rose Garden earned a place on a list for "video game orphanages for the worst childhoods ever".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLgBJqmBR1o *There is a theory that many of the children in the game had parents who died in the same airship crash which killed Jennifer's. Gallery Category:Locations